mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
A Linguagem do Louvor
Dr. Wolfang H. M. Stefani Introdução Cantem ao Senhor um novo cântico; cantem ao Senhor, todos os habitantes da Terra. Cantem ao Senhor, bendigam o Seu nome; cada dia proclamem a Sua salvação! Anunciem a Sua glória entre as nações, Seus feitos maravilhosos entre todos os povos. Porque o Senhor é grande e digno de todo louvor, mais temível do que todos os deuses! Todos os deuses das nações não passam de ídolos, mas o Senhor fez os céus. Majestade e esplendor estão diante dEle, poder e dignidade, no Seu santuário. Dêem ao Senhor, ó famílias nas nações, dêem ao Senhor glória e força. Dêem ao Senhor a glória devida ao Seu nome, e entrem nos Seus átrios trazendo ofertas. Adorem o Senhor no esplendor da Sua santidade; tremam diante dEle todos os habitantes da Terra. Salmo 96:1-9 (NVI) Uma das mais predominantes e positivas injunções das Escrituras é "Louvai ao Senhor!". Isso está evidente na passagem escriturística acima (ver versos 2 e 4), e outros salmos e livros da Bíblia estão repletos de exemplos adicionais. No entanto, ao lermos as referências escriturísticas, algo mais se torna muito aparente. Por exemplo, em Salmo 33:1, o cantor inspirado escreve: Cantem de alegria ao Senhor, vocês que são justos; aos que são retos fica bem louvá-Lo. 'Salmo 33:1' Esse é um claro paralelismo, sugerindo que os escritores bíblicos geralmente consideravam o canto e a música como sinônimos de louvor. De fato, a música pode ser chamada na Escritura de a "linguagem do louvor". De muitas maneiras a música se adapta singularmente a esse papel. A combinação da comunicação cognitiva e afetiva (palavras e música) tem sido reconhecida como um poderoso e completo meio de expressão. O uso dessa altamente efetiva forma de comunicação em ocasiões significativas dos tempos bíblicos, certamente confirma tal assertiva. Por exemplo, o canto e a execução musical, antes que mera prosa ou mesmo poesia isolada, foi a linguagem de louvor escolhida pelos anjos para saudar a grande obra criadora de Deus (Ver Jó 38:1). Similarmente, Miriam e Moisés usaram-na para celebrar o triunfo sobre os egípcios no Mar Vermelho (ver Êxodo 15:1-21). Davi escolheu essa inigualável forma de expressão para comunicar suas expressões pessoais de gratidão, esperança e confiança em Deus nos Salmos, e as crianças as usaram para expressar suas jubilosas aleluias enquanto Jesus entrava em Jerusalém montado num jumentinho (Mateus 21:16). Certamente elas inundarão o Céu quando os redimidos de todas as eras se reunirem sobre o mar de vidro, perante o trono de Deus (Isaías 35:10). O profeta declara que "os que o Senhor resgatou voltarão. Entrarão em Sião com cantos de alegria"; e João, o revelador, refere-se a eles entoando o cântico de Moisés e do Cordeiro (ver Apocalipse 15:3). Algo mais fascinante ainda é que essa é também a linguagem que Deus escolhe para usar em Seu regozijo a nosso respeito. Sofonias 3:17: "O Senhor, o seu Deus, está em seu meio, poderoso para salvar. Ele se regozijará em você; com o Seu amor a renovará, Ele se regozijará em você com brados de alegria." Agora, é relativamente fácil estabelecer que música é a linguagem de louvor na Escritura. Mas isso significa que toda música é, automaticamente, "louvor"? Como é definida a linguagem de louvor? Ela é determinada por tudo quanto é popularmente aceito numa cultura, em cada geração? Ou ela é simplesmente espontânea, um instintivo e natural impulso que cada adorador produz por si mesmo? O que os escritores bíblicos querem realmente dizer quando nos pedem para "louvar ao Senhor"? O estudo da Escritura verte interessante luz sobre essas questões. Por exemplo, Salmo 96:9 nos ordena: "adorem o Senhor no esplendor da Sua santidade", sugerindo que tanto a maneira de aproximação como a atitude do adorador devem derivar da santidade de Deus. O Salmo 89:5-8, 14 e 15, começa descrevendo a adoração ethos no Céu e então faz uma observação sobre aqueles que buscam a adoração do Senhor. O verso 15 diz:'' "Como é feliz o povo que aprendeu a aclamar-Te, Senhor, e que anda na luz da Tua presença!"'' De forma interessante o salmista fala do povo que "aprendeu" a aclamar a Deus (NVI e NEB), ou que "conhece o som jubiloso" (KJV e RSV). É possível que haja sentido pelo qual a apropriada linguagem de louvor ao Deus do Céu precise realmente ser aprendida? É ela, realmente, algo que Seus filhos podem conhecer? Se sim, a sugestão parece ser que ela não é meramente uma expressão instintiva, embora Deus possa aceitá-la no espírito em que é manifestada. Será que o Senhor tem algo em mente que seja diferente daquilo a que estamos acostumados, algo novo (ver Salmo 96:1) que Ele anseie ensinar-nos e que esteja além daquilo que ocorre naturalmente aos mortais pecadores? A Conexão Entre Música e Religião Muitos significados são atribuídos ao verbo "louvar" na Escritura, incluindo dar graças, atribuir glória e honra, exaltar, celebrar, recomendar e regozijar-se. Esses significados certamente esclarecem por que louvar está intimamente aliado ao culto, à adoração, embora não exclusivamente à adoração de Jeová. Realmente, a linguagem do louvor está fortemente ligada ao culto religioso em todas as culturas. Como um etnomusicologista observa: "Essa forte ligação da música com a religião leva-nos à conclusão de que uma das principais funções da música para o homem é a comunicação com o sobrenatural… Podemos prontamente crer que, em seu início, música estava de alguma maneira ligada à religião; podemos ver essa tradição prosseguir em todas as culturas conhecidas, simples e complexas, no mundo moderno." – Bruno Nettl, "O Papel da Música na Cultura", em Música Contemporânea e Culturas Musicais, de Charles Hamm, Bruno Nettl e Romand Byrnside, págs. 98-99. Em outras palavras, a música é a linguagem de louvor e comunicação com o sobrenatural em todas as religiões do mundo. Descrevendo a situação na África, J. H. Kwabena Nketia comenta: "… Um dos atributos dos deuses é que eles são amantes da música. A situação mais comum na qual eles se manifestam é a musical, onde a música que os afeta é executada… Eles são conhecidos por não aceitar o entoar de certos cânticos ou por mostrar desagrado quando o desempenho é falto de animação ou vigor…" "… tem resultado na criação de tipos de música apropriados para a adoração de cada deus ou conjunto de deuses, e na preparação de um repertório de cânticos e danças através das quais eles podem ser alcançados. Música "efetiva" para um deus pode não ser assim para outro até na mesma localidade." J. H. Kwabena Nketia, Deuses Africanos e a Música, pág. 1. Vale a pena notar aqui que mesmo nas religiões não-cristãs, nem toda música é considerada automaticamente um autêntico "louvor" (A Bíblia faz menção disso em Amós 5:23). Todavia, Nketia está levantando um ponto muito significativo. Ele afirma que na África certos tipos de música são especificamente compostos, e mesmo encomendados, para a adoração de divindades particulares. Um estudo das religiões mundiais revela similar tendência em todas as crenças. Uma espécie de modo de proceder entra em operação aqui, um princípio que é verdadeiramente global na música religiosa e que pode ser expresso desta forma: ''"Aquilo que governa o coração, forma a arte".http://musicaeadoracao.com.br/19631/a-linguagem-do-louvor/#2b#2b 2'' Noutras palavras, em todas as culturas o desenvolvimento da linguagem de louvor é governado pelo conceito do que ou de quem é adorado. A linguagem religiosa de louvor é controlada por sua concepção de Deus. Nketia substancia esse ponto posteriormente, observando que na África as seleções musicais e o controle das formas e instrumentos estão estritamente de acordo com a conceitualização dos deuses ou com o foco individual da adoração (Ver Nketia, Deuses Africanos e a Música, págs. 11 e 12). Poderiam ser citadas observações similares em outros cenários culturais, tanto orientais quanto ocidentais. Não surpreende então descobrir que quando Deus libertou os israelitas da escravidão egípcia, Ele estabeleceu um programa especial de música e adoração para o Seu povo. Ele os dirigiu na feitura de um santuário e dispôs seus serviços de acordo com regras específicas dadas a Moisés (Êxodo 25:8 e 9). A adoração de Israel pretendia claramente refletir a própria adoração prestada no Céu (Hebreus 8:5). Isso está bastante claro nas instruções de Jeová dadas a Moisés. Depois de ordenar que Israel destruísse até o último vestígio da adoração pagã na Terra Prometida, Moisés acrescentou: "Vocês, porém, não adorarão o Senhor, o seu Deus, como eles adoram os seus deuses." (Deuteronômio 12:4) Como que para enfatizar esse ponto, Deuteronômio 12:29-31 repete e amplifica a idéia: "O Senhor, o seu Deus, eliminará da sua presença as nações que vocês estão a ponto de invadir e expulsar. Mas, quando vocês as tiverem expulsado e tiverem se estabelecido na terra delas, e depois que elas forem destruídas, tenham cuidado para não serem enganados e para não se interessarem pelos deuses delas, dizendo: ‘Como essas nações servem aos seus deuses? Faremos o mesmo!’ Não adorem o Senhor, o seu Deus da maneira como fazem essas nações, porque, ao adorarem os seus deuses, elas fazem todo tipo de coisas repugnantes que o Senhor odeia…" (Perceba a estipulação similar em Levítico 18:3). Essas diretivas devem ter sido incluídas porque, quando Israel já estava estabelecido na terra, Deus instruiu Davi e muitos profetas para fixarem um modelo de linguagem de louvor, em conjunção com a adoração no templo em Jerusalém. Isso está evidente em II Crônicas 29: 25 e 26: "O rei posicionou os levitas no templo do Senhor, com címbalos, liras e harpas, segundo a prescrição de Davi, de Gade, vidente do rei, e do profeta Nata; isso foi ordenado pelo Senhor, por meio de Seus profetas. Assim os levitas ficaram em pé, preparados com os instrumentos de Davi, e os sacerdotes com as cornetas." A Linguagem Bíblica de Louvor Deus estabeleceu claramente um modelo de linguagem de louvor. Mas, quais foram os seus elementos? Como ele funcionava? Qual foi a instrução profética? A seguinte discussão oferece algumas sugestões: 1. Quem eram os músicos? De acordo com I Crônicas 23:2-5, eles eram todos levitas (As famílias e os indivíduos estão listados em I Crônicas 6:31-47 e I Crônicas 25:1-31). Os leitores ocidentais do século vinte e um levantam imediatamente uma questão: Por que todos os músicos escolhidos para o santuário eram da tribo de Levi? Eram eles os únicos musicalmente dotados de Israel? Se não, por que outros com talento musical não foram escolhidos para servir? Aparentemente, Deus levou em conta fatores outros além da aptidão musical. a) Primeiro, embora Deus Se agrade em distribuir talentos, Ele valoriza a lealdade acima da dotação entre aqueles que desenvolvem a linguagem do louvor. A verdade é que Deus pode conceder dons a qualquer um, mas Ele nunca compele ninguém à lealdade. Infelizmente, através do fluxo da história, alguns músicos e pessoas artisticamente criativas nem sempre têm feito da lealdade a Deus e à Sua causa uma prioridade. Vez ou outra alguns escolhem fazer parte de um elemento rebelde, incluindo Lúcifer, o querubim cobridor. Talvez Deus estava, e ainda está, tentando dizer-nos que a lealdade a Ele é de suprema importância entre os musicalmente criativos em Sua família. b) Segundo, houve uma razão intrínseca para Deus ter escolhido os levitas. Se for verdade que "aquilo que governa o coração, modela a arte", então, naturalmente, Deus quis que aqueles mais intimamente relacionados com Ele cada dia, desenvolvessem a linguagem de louvor da nação. De Provérbios 9:10 pode ser deduzido que, em música e em todos os outros empreendimentos, "o temor do Senhor é o princípio da sabedoria". No deserto, as onze tribos resvalaram no erro de imaginar Deus como um bezerro dourado, incorporando música e modos de expressão egípcios à adoração de Jeová. O que Deus precisava quando quis estabelecer as verdadeiras formas de culto, era de pessoas que realmente O conhecessem como Ele era e não como O concebiam ou imaginavam. Salmo 50:21 e Isaías 55:8 e 9 esclarecem que a humanidade é muito propensa a criar deuses à sua própria imagem. Isso pode, em parte, explicar por que o salmista nos exorta a adorarmos a Deus "no esplendor de Sua santidade" (Salmo 96:9). Obviamente, desenvolver a linguagem do louvor não é meramente um assunto de gosto pessoal. Não é simplesmente cismarem os músicos: "Hum, acho que este acorde, este ritmo ou esta melodia ou instrumento, é ‘legal’ — vamos usá-lo!" A Bíblia deixa claro que o coração natural não é automaticamente atraído para as coisas de Deus. De fato, escrevendo especificamente sobre música, Ellen White comenta: "Jovens reúnem-se para cantar e se bem que cristãos professos, desonram freqüentemente a Deus e sua fé por frívolas conversas e a escolha que fazem da música. A música sacra não está em harmonia com seus gostos. (ênfase acrescentada) Ellen White — Testemunhos Para a Igreja, vol. I, pág. 506. Será que a apreciação pela música sacra seria, antes de qualquer coisa, um gosto adquirido? À medida que o fim dos tempos se aproxima e as evidências da degeneração se tornam crescentemente aparentes, nem o gosto pessoal e nem a cultura musical circundante podem, seguramente, servir como único ponto de referência na determinação do que deve ser feito no contexto sacro. Martinho Lutero, o grande reformador, sentiu isso. Ele conscienciosamente escolheu músicos que fossem teologicamente treinados, e ministros musicalmente preparados. Freqüentemente eles cooperavam em equipes ministeriais. Lutero, por exemplo, trabalhou com Johann Walther e Paul Gerhardt, juntamente com Johann Gruger, para desenvolver a linguagem de louvor no início do movimento reformatório. Revelando sua própria visão e preocupações, Lutero escreveu: "É necessário, realmente, que a música seja ensinada nas escolas. Um professor deve estar apto para cantar; caso contrário, não vou escolhê-lo. Também não deveríamos ordenar jovens para o ministério, a menos que eles se tornem bem relacionados com a música nas escolas." Martinho Lutero, Lutero e a Música, ''pág. 85. Certamente Lutero conferiu considerável significado à música. Ele sentiu seu poder e desejava vê-la fazendo uma positiva contribuição. Em 1524, no prefácio de sua obra ''Getsliches Gesangbuchlein (Pequeno Hinário Espiritual), Lutero disse: "A música é organizada em quatro partes. Eu gostaria particularmente fosse ela do interesse dos jovens, que precisariam e deveriam receber educação musical como em outras artes, se quisermos afastá-los das canções carnais e lascivas, e interessá-los naquilo que é bom e saudável. Apenas assim eles aprenderão, como deveriam, a amar e apreciar o que é intrinsecamente bom." Idem, 88. Obviamente, os assuntos e interesses aqui implícitos não são novos. Eles meramente refletem o que também é evidente no registro bíblico. Mas, como aplicá-los hoje em dia? Certamente a tradição levítica não é mais apropriada; assim, teriam suas idéias qualquer relevância para o século vinte e um? Realmente, sim, pois o ponto crucial é que os músicos ainda são desafiados a assegurar que seu caminhar pessoal com Deus é uma genuína experiência de coração, baseada num profundo conhecimento das Escrituras. Nunca foi mais verdadeiro do que hoje que: "O homem não se elevará acima de suas concepções sobre a verdade, pureza e santidade. Se o espírito nunca é exaltado acima do nível da humanidade, se não é pela fé elevado a contemplar a sabedoria e o amor infinitos, o homem estará constantemente a submergir mais e mais. Os adoradores de deuses falsos revestiram suas divindades com atributos e paixões humanas, e assim sua norma de caráter se degradou à semelhança da humanidade pecadora. Corromperam-se conseqüentemente." Ellen White — Patriarcas e Profetas, pág. 91. Estes comentários falam eloqüentemente da música sacra tanto quanto de outros aspectos da adoração. Com certeza, Deus valoriza o desenvolvimento dessa linguagem especial de louvor em Seu templo, e tanto que Ele a designou como um serviço de tempo integral (I Crônicas 9:33) sustentado pelos dízimos! Hoje, lamentavelmente, ela seria considerada improdutiva e mesmo desnecessária. 2. Que tipo de música eles produziam? Se apenas soubéssemos mais a seu respeito! (Não seria maravilhoso se algum arqueólogo desenterrasse um CD levítico em algum lugar!) Todavia, sabemos algumas coisas: (a) A evidência sugere que a música com acompanhamento vocal tinha prioridade na adoração israelita. Isso não quer dizer que música instrumental independente não tivesse lugar, entretanto, a ênfase era posta na combinação de letra e música. Como já visto anteriormente, isso é evidenciado através do livro de Salmos e vários outros hinos registrados em Apocalipse 5:9 e ss. A música na adoração israelita inclinava-se para a comunicação logocêntrica, onde a palavra era considerada suprema e o papel da música apoiava e facilitava sua expressão. A música era um veículo efetivo para a promulgação da mensagem cognitiva. Ela não era tão-somente um facilitador de sentimentos e experiências. (b) Certos instrumentos eram regularmente utilizados no ambiente adoracional. Enquanto Israel usava uma variedade de instrumentos na vida comum, na adoração eram utilizados principalmente harpas, liras e címbalos (Ver I Crônicas 25:6 e 7, e também 15:16). De fato, em algumas ocasiões, somente cordas são mencionadas (Ver Salmos 92:3; 33:2; 108:2). Parece que esses instrumentos foram especificamente providos pelo rei Davi para a adoração (Ver I Crônicas 23:5). As duas trombetas de prata (ver Números 10:1-3) e os chofares (chifres de carneiro) eram regularmente utilizados, mas provavelmente serviam mais como sinalizadores do que para um manifesto papel musical nos serviços regulares. Em ocasiões festivais especiais, trombetas extras eram algumas vezes usadas para incrementar as forças musicais (ver II Crônicas 5:11-14), provavelmente a fim de emitir som suficiente para permitir que milhares de pessoas dentro e fora de Jerusalém, estando à distância dos serviços, ouvissem e participassem das celebrações. No entanto, fora dessas ocasiões especiais, está claro que harpas, liras e címbalos eram considerados particularmente apropriados, ou mesmo escolhidos com o propósito de apoiar o louvor na adoração (II Crônicas 30:21; I Crônicas 16:42). No contexto da cultura bíblica, isso significava que a adoração regular era acompanhada por suave som de cordas com uns poucos címbalos (provavelmente um par, tangido pelo guia), usados para propósito de sinalização. Garen Wolf explica: "Instrumentos de cordas eram usados extensivamente para acompanhar os cânticos, desde que não cobrissem a voz ou a "palavra de Jeová" que estava sendo cantada." Garen Wolf, A Música da Bíblia na Perspectiva Cristã, ''pág. 287. Observe também as explanações de John Kleinig e A. Z. Idelssohn, sobre como os címbalos eram utilizados: "Os címbalos não eram usados pelo cantor para conduzir os cânticos mediante a marcação do ritmo da canção, mas para anunciar seu início ou estrofe." John Kleinig, ''A Canção do Senhor, ''pág. 82. "Os instrumentos de percussão eram reduzidos a um címbalo, que não era empregado na música propriamente, mas simplesmente para marcar pausas e intervalos." A. Z. Idelssohn, ''A Música Judaica em Seu Desenvolvimento Histórico, ''pág. 17. Conseqüentemente, a música adoracional israelita era mais suave e moderada do que a das nações circundantes. Isso pode ser deduzido da narrativa de Êxodo 32:17-19, onde Josué inicialmente interpreta o mais agressivo tipo de sons adoracionais egípcios no culto ao bezerro de ouro, como alarido de guerra! Similarmente, em Ezequiel 26:13, o profeta indica a ruidosa música de Tiro como uma das razões de sua extinção. O comentário de Alfred Sendrey concorda com esse pensamento: "Os interrelacionamentos etnográficos, econômicos e culturais entre a Fenícia e Israel poderiam dar apoio à suposição de que a música de ambos os povos tinha muitas afinidades. Tal conclusão seria lógica, não fosse por um sério e intransponível obstáculo: o espaço entre a ética religiosa dos dois povos vizinhos." "A religião fenícia estava baseada no culto de Ishtar… e permitia o cruel serviço de Moloque, no qual eram oferecidos sacrifícios humanos aos deuses. (…) No grande festival ígneo de Astarote… a música orgíaca de duplos oboés, címbalos e tambores criava entre os espectadores tal delirante frenesi, que os moços se emasculavam com as próprias mãos." Alfred Sendry, ''Música na Vida Social e Religiosa da Antiguidade, págs. 68-69. Está claro que se a música era usada para acompanhar tais práticas, não surpreende que ela fosse turbulenta, de volume elevado e agressiva. Pode ser mesmo que fosse utilizada para mascarar os brados e algazarra de adoradores excitados e perturbados emocionalmente. O sumário da situação feito por Sendry é digno de menção: "As características da civilização dos antigos povos do Oriente Médio… apresentam… um padrão homogêneo. Essa música, em sua maior parte, possuía uma qualidade sensual e orgíaca que freqüentemente se transformava em triste lamento… Seu caráter era… determinado pelo clangor de trombetas ou o som estridente de chifres, de ruidosos címbalos e um arsenal de instrumentos de percussão, que criavam uma disposição e variações de tons considerados orgíacos por seus contemporâneos. Música tranqüila e digna… com o nobre perfil de seu aspecto melódico… não era apreciada antes dos hebreus e gregos." Idem, ''págs. 75-76. O engodo dessa "orgíaca" ou excitante música pode ter sido uma das razões de Israel mostrar-se constantemente atraído pela religião pagã de seus vizinhos. Por exemplo, Ellen White assim descreve a apostasia em Baal-Peor: "Por sugestão de Balaão, foi pelo rei de Moabe designada uma grande festa em honra a seus deuses, e arranjou-se secretamente que Balaão induzisse os israelitas a assistirem à mesma… Iludidos pela música e dança, e seduzidos pela beleza das vestais gentílicas, romperam sua fidelidade para com Jeová." ''Patriarcas e Profetas, pág. 479. Noutra ocasião, falando do uso bem-sucedido da música em atrair pessoas a situações que elas normalmente evitariam, ela escreveu: "O amor pela música leva os incautos a unir-se com os amantes do mundo nas reuniões de diversões aonde Deus proibiu a Seus filhos irem." Idem, ''pág. 637. Conhecendo o poder que a música tem e sua influência para o bem ou para o mal, não surpreende que, quando Deus escolheu um povo, a religião singular e a música componente que Ele buscou estabelecer para Israel exibisse um caráter singular… Incorporar as mais nobres, dignas e mesmo meditativas qualidades em sua linguagem de louvor, testificaria da fonte de sua inspiração. Essa avaliação harmoniza-se com o comentário de Ellen White: "Fazia-se com que a música servisse a um santo propósito, a fim de erguer os pensamentos àquilo que é puro, nobre e edificante, e despertar na alma devoção e gratidão para com Deus." ''Ibidem. Deus sabia que modelos desse tipo de música não seriam encontrados num mundo onde o impulso maior no emprego da música é "exaltar o eu , em vez de usá-la para glorificar a Deus!" Ibidem. Sem dúvida, essas considerações têm relevância mesmo fora da esfera da música sacra e muito mais no contexto adoracional, onde Deus procura ensinar claramente Seu povo sobre a diferença entre o santo e o profano (Ver Ezequiel 44:23). Mas, se aplicarmos esses princípios à nossa situação contemporânea, seremos porventura forçados a concluir que apenas a música vocal acompanhada por cordas é permitida no culto cristão? Tal conclusão seria uma resposta literalística e insensível. Creio, todavia, que seria instrutivo extrair princípios de nossa discussão. Por exemplo, sobre o número de ocasiões em que Ellen White encorajou o povo de Deus a imitar, em seu culto terreno, a linguagem celestial de louvor. Ela escreveu: "A música faz parte do culto de Deus nas cortes celestiais, e devemos esforçar-nos, em nossos cânticos de louvor, por nos aproximar tanto quanto possível da harmonia dos coros celestiais." Ibidem. Ellen White não era musicista e, portanto, não escreveu sobre música em linguagem técnica. Há, no entanto, considerável consistência em suas descrições das visões que comparam a música celestial com a executada na Terra. Por exemplo, descrevendo o canto, ela repetidamente usa frases tais como "tons claros e suaves", "sem asperezas e estridência que ofendam o ouvido", "sem volume elevado", mas com "clara entonação", "pronúncia correta" e "expressão distinta" (Testimonies, vol. 9, págs. 143, 144). Ela assevera que a música deve ter "beleza, emoção e poder" (OE, 325 – edição em inglês). Escreve ainda que os instrumentos musicais deveriam acompanhar as vozes em seus cânticos de louvor (ibidem), mas não competir com ou sobrepujá-las em ruído e confusão (ME2, 36-37- ed. ingl.) "O bom canto é como a música dos pássaros – dominado e melodioso." (Ev, 510) O canto tipo dramático, operístico, está fora de lugar (ibidem). "Vozes agudas, estridentes" são, semelhantemente, inapropriadas (Ev, 507-508). Ela repetidamente adverte que a voz necessita ser "modulada, suavizada e dominada" (ibidem). Essa parece ser, incomparavelmente, sua impressão geral mais marcante. Melodias celestiais são assim descritas: "não notas de funeral, porém melodias alegres, e todavia solenes" (ibidem). Escrevendo a um sensível regente de coral, ela enfatiza que a música adequada ao teatro é hostil ao contexto adoracional. Emissões vocais forçadas ou prolongadas que dão ênfase à intensidade, juntamente com gestos grosseiros, indignos e "atitudes teatrais", destoam da atmosfera celestial de adoração. Os "mais brandos", "melhores", "mais doces", "mais argênteos estilos", são "mais semelhantes à música angélica", enquanto que os atributos que lhes são opostos tendem ao "amor egocêntrico ao louvor" (Manuscrito 5, 1874) Os escritos de Ellen White definem com certeza o marcante contraste entre o que ocorre na linguagem celestial do louvor, e o que era comumente encontrado no cenário terreno de seus dias. Pareceria de algum modo audacioso afirmar que a situação de hoje está melhor. Não deveria ser interpretado que as descrições de Ellen White impedem o uso e o desfrute de um som formidável, impressionante e encorpado na ocasião certa. Porém, está claro que a sonoridade estridente, tosca e a miúdo forçada da cultura moderna, tão freqüentemente preenchida com traços de agressividade, competição e projeção do ego, é avessa como estilo na adoração de Deus. É evidente que no curso normal dos eventos terrenos, a humanidade pecaminosa tende a valorizar os ideais musicais que estão alienados daquilo que o Céu adota e desfruta. Sabemos que isso sugere a necessidade de uma séria reflexão e avaliação sobre como abordar o problema, de forma que ministros e músicos possam exercer autêntica liderança no desenvolvimento de uma legítima linguagem de louvor para o século vinte e um, que imite o Céu antes que meramente copiar o que está acontecendo ao redor. Desafortunadamente, esse cuidado é freqüentemente minimizado de todo ou mesmo ignorado. A linguagem do louvor é vista como secundária, inconseqüente e/ou moralmente neutra, onde o gosto e as preferências pessoais predominam. Não obstante, eu não creio que as Escrituras apóiem essa linha de raciocínio. 3. Há, pelo menos, duas outras valiosas perspectivas a serem extraídas do registro escriturístico. (a) Primeira, fazer a coisa certa sem genuína sinceridade de coração é uma abominação a Deus (Ver Amós 5:21-24). Mesmo quando a música no templo for executada como manda o figurino, ela será apenas ruído aos ouvidos divinos se não for acompanhada de genuíno compromisso e um sincero desejo de fazer a vontade do Senhor por parte dos adoradores. (b) Segunda, o corolário também é verdadeiro — sinceridade, por si mesma, também não é suficiente. Davi aprendeu isso através de amarga experiência. Indubitavelmente, ele e seu povo eram sinceros em seu desejo de fazer tornar a arca a Jerusalém e, assim, dar glória a Deus. Conseqüentemente, a morte de Uzá faz com que o leitor casual se sinta desconfortável ao dizer qualquer coisa a respeito. Todavia, é proveitoso notar que as diferenças nos arranjos antes e após a tragédia não são simplesmente uma questão de transporte (comparar I Crônicas 13:7-10 e II Samuel 6:5, com I Crônicas 15:12-22). Não apenas o rei se lembrou de Números 4:15-20, com respeito a quem deveria transportar a arca, mas ele também efetuou mudanças na música na segunda vez. Considerando o que inicialmente era um tipo de "sessão aperto", com todo o mundo se acotovelando e querendo fazer um "barulho jubiloso"; na segunda vez foram empregados apenas instrumentos tipicamente associados à música sacra, e os cantores eram regidos de maneira compatível com o contexto sagrado. Aparentemente, na economia divina, a linguagem do louvor está inquestionavelmente envolvida na "diferença entre o sacro e o profano" (Ver Ezequiel 44:23 e 22:6). De maneira interessante, na história do Adventismo, Deus novamente usou um profeta para mostrar que entusiasmo e sinceridade, associados a estilos de música importada (descritos por Haskell como "uma cópia exata do método do Exército de Salvação na ocasião"), não levarão automaticamente à correta ação e ao favor de Deus (Ver ME, vol. 2, 33-38, ed. ingl.) Não há dúvida de que hoje, enquanto observamos o que se passa ao nosso redor, a música está progressivamente chegando ao ponto crucial da batalha pela mente humana neste planeta. Não deveríamos nos maravilhar se uma "linguagem de louvor", que projeta um sentido popular de adoração e que foi desenvolvida ao longo dos milênios sob a supervisão do primeiro músico celestial, novamente desempenhar um papel na união dos povos de todas as nações e línguas num ato de falsa adoração ''(se Daniel 3:5 for, de algum modo, sugestivo do final dos tempos). Não haverá nenhuma duvidosa sinceridade no povo naquela ocasião. Finalmente, eu gostaria de voltar às idéias iniciais apresentadas na introdução deste documento. Quero considerar um propósito mais profundo no significado da primeira aclamação da passagem escriturística: "Cantem ao Senhor um ''novo cântico…" (Salmo 96:1) Em várias ocasiões, a Bíblia registra que Deus anseia conceder-nos ou convidar-nos a cantar um "novo cântico" (comparar Salmos 33:3; 40:3; 93:1; 98:1; 144:9; 149:1; Isaías 42:10). Esses convites podem, provavelmente, ser entendidos em dois níveis. Primeiro, há sentido em que cada pessoa remida, quando libertada do fardo do pecado, entoe um "novo cântico", porque ela aceitou a Jesus como seu Salvador pessoal. Esse "cântico" é produzido em seu interior e tem profundo significado para ela. É como seu testemunho de conversão. É "novo" porque expressa uma nova experiência, uma recém-descoberta liberdade, um novo relacionamento com seu Senhor. Mas, eu gostaria de sugerir que há um segundo nível de significado aqui. Poderia também significar que Deus deseje que aprendamos a linguagem celestial em cada aspecto de nossa vida, mesmo em nosso modo de louvar, de forma que nossa música não seja apenas uma cópia daquilo que nos cerca neste mundo? Se nós imitássemos o celestial em nossa linguagem de louvor, ela poderia ser bem diferente ou nova, ''quando comparada ao que geralmente temos ouvido. Isso iria lançar um desafio artístico inusitado a compositores e executantes, bem como seria um testemunho estético incomparável do evangelho. A advertência para que os crentes "não se amoldem ao padrão deste mundo" (Romanos 12:2), e não juntem trevas e luz (II Coríntios 6:14-7:1), é aplicável à música sacra como a tudo o mais. Realmente, "a menos que haja dentro de nós o que está acima de nós, logo nos renderemos ao que está ao nosso redor!" (P. T. Forsyth em ''Adoração Cristã, ''citado por Franklin Segler, pág. 81) Que desafio formidável seria esse para uma comunidade de fé que o levasse a sério! A verdade a esse respeito me foi mostrada poderosamente, cerca de dez anos atrás, enquanto eu estava estudando com um emérito professor da Universidade de Melbourne. Eu havia viajado desde a América do Norte até Melbourne, Austrália, com o propósito de estudar as implicações de uma nova disciplina que ele havia desenvolvido para a compreensão da comunicação musical. Certo dia, enquanto estávamos conversando, ele me pediu para dizer-lhe mais sobre o porquê de eu ter vindo estudar com ele. Eu lhe disse que era um ministro e também um músico, e que desejava obter mais conhecimento sobre como usar a música de modo significativo na adoração cristã. Ele se voltou e riu, dizendo: "Vocês, cristãos! Freqüentemente, quando escuto a música de suas igrejas, ao passar por elas, ou no rádio e na TV, constato que ela não é diferente daquilo que ouço no restante da sociedade secular. Se vocês realmente pretendem atrair-me, estou procurando por algo diferente do que ouço em cada comercial de rádio." A mensagem é clara: Há pessoas que estão procurando sinceramente por uma alternativa àquilo que elas realmente têm em seu poder, não apenas por uma opção intelectual, mas também uma expressão estética genuinamente singular. Talvez, o que eles almejam seja um "novo cântico", a verdadeira linguagem divina de louvor. A questão é: Estamos nós, cristãos, exemplificando-a em sua plenitude e testemunhando verdadeiramente do Deus que procuramos servir? ---- '''Notas:' [1] A menos que indicado de outro modo, todas as citações bíblicas deste documento foram extraídas da Nova Versão Internacional. [2] No original, o autor faz uso de um trocadilho: "That which rules the HEART, forms the ART". Wolfgang H. M. Stefani construiu esta frase através de uma paráfrase de Provérbios 23:7 e Lucas 6:45. A frase pode ser encontrada também em "O Cristão e a Música Rock", p. 357. ---- Bibliografia · Buszin, Walter E. "Lutero e a Música" ''Trimensário Musical ''32: janeiro de 1946, 80-97. · Idelssohn, A. Z. ''Música Judaica em Seu Desenvolvimento Histórico, ''Nova Iorque, 1967. · Kleinig, John, ''O Cântico do Senhor: a Base, Função e Significado da Música Coral em Crônicas. ''Sheffield, Inglaterra, 1993. · Nketia, J. H. Kwabena. ''Deuses Africanos e a Música. ''Legon, Gana: Instituto de Estudos Africanos, Universidade de Gana, 1970. · Nettl, Bruno, "O Papel da Música na Cultura", em ''Música Contemporânea e Culturas Musicais, ''por Charles Hamm, Bruno Nettl e Ronald Byrnside, 71-100. Englewood Cliffs, N.J.: Prentice-Hall, 1975. · Sendry, Alfred, ''Música na Vida Social e Religiosa da Antigüidade. ''Rutherford: Fairleigh Dickinson University Press, 1974. · White, Ellen. ''Testimonies I, ''Mountain View, Ca.: Pacific Press Publishing, 1948. · ___________ Patriarcas e Profetas. Mountain View, Ca.: Pacific Press Publishing, 1958. · Wolf, Garen, ''A Música da Bíblia na Perspectiva Cristã. ''Salém, Ohio, 1996